The Pure Slayer
by Ls-girl
Summary: Kagome was forcefully removed from the past after the big battle. After witnessing her friends, and Naraku’s, deaths, she’s able to see ghosts. What happens when this ability gets her in trouble with the Gotei 13?
1. Meet the Substitute Soul Reaper

Hi, I'm Kisara and this is my first story so please be nice in your reviews.

Summary: Kagome was forcefully removed from the past after the big battle. After witnessing her friends, and Naraku's, deaths, she's able to see ghosts. What happens when this ability gets her in trouble with the Gotei 13?

Couple: I'm letting you vote for the couples. Should Kagome be put with:

Ichigo:

Renji:

Byakuya:

Toushiro:

Jushiro:

Gin:

Grimmjow:

Voting will be open till either the 3rd or 4th chapter. Now enjoy and don't forget to vote/review!!

Chapter 1: Meet the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki!

Kagome wearily adjusted the strap on her shoulder as she waited for the train. The well had been sealed over a month ago and her mother thought seeing her cousin might do some good. Tch, as if. Her cousin was about as nerdy as you can get. Not to mention he sews. No man in his right mind sews! She swears he's gay. He might've changed in the 3 years she hasn't seen him but who knows. They're only cousins through their dads.

Since no one else was in the empty station, she pulled out a photo album. It had pictures of everybody in the Sengoku Jidai. Tears welled up in her eyes but she hastily rubbed them away. The last picture of the whole group had Kagome in the middle wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Sango had her arm around Kagome's shoulders while wearing her usual attire. Kilala was on her other shoulder. Miroku was on the other side of Kagome with his arm slung on her shoulders also. Shippo stared up at the camera from Kagome's arms, lollipop in hand. Inuyasha stood in the background behind Miroku and glared at the camera with his arms crossed. She laughed at the memory. He thought the camera would suck your soul out if it caught you.

She wasn't wearing her uniform in half the pictures. Regular clothes, she found out, helped a lot better when running or fighting. Not to mention it cost too much to keep replacing it after every battle. She now detested wearing skirts and dresses. It reminded her to much of the past. Three days after the well was sealed, she begged her mom to transfer her to another school because of the uniform. She quickly changed her mind the next day when she found out what her mother had down. She was sending her to her cousin's school and no matter how much begging, she wouldn't change her mind. So here she was with bag in hand and on her way to Karakura town. Uryuu said he would pick her up. Mom sent the rest of her stuff already. She put the album back in her bag.

Sighing as she readjusting the strap again, she waited till the train pulled to a stop. Stepping in the nearly deserted train, she sat down closest to the door. She observed the people around her. The only two on was a male and a female. The female had black hair styled in a weird way with purple eyes. She was petite compared to the orange-haired male seated next to her. He had brown eyes that glared at everything in site. They both wore gray uniforms but their auras felt like nothing she felt before. The girl was whispering something to her companion really fast before the train jolted to the side, causing Kagome to fall forward on her face.

She picked herself up before a piercing scream sounded out through the air. Clutching her head to block the noise, she missed the boy jumping up and the girl pushing him. Kagome finally opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a giant monster with a white mask and red eyes. There was a gaping hole in its chest and it oddly resembled a praying mantis.

"Oi, Hollow! Come and get it!" Kagome jerked her head and her eyes widened. The boy was wearing a set of black hakama and haori with a white under-shirt. What surprised her most was the giant black blade balanced on the boy's shoulder. He lunged forward and then swung up in an arc, slicing through the monster's mask, causing it to disappear. He smirked before the girl nudged him and pointed towards her way.

"I think she can see you, Ichigo," she whispered. Carrot-top, now dubbed Ichigo, looked her way and started to walk towards her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked. Kagome stayed silently as she relived the past. She broke down crying as Inuyasha flashed through her mind. Ichigo started to freak out. The train had by know been fixed and was already pulling up at the station. Uryuu quickly rushed in and saw his cousin crying. He bent down and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Kurosaki, what did you do to her?" he asked.

"I didn't do nothing but ask her if she was alright so don't blame this on me, Ishida," he replied. He quickly slipped back into his body. Uryuu had calmed down the girl and led her off the train. He had her tucked under his arm and her bag over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" the girl asked.

"I have no idea, Rukia," he said.

* * *

So how was that for the beginning? Remember to vote and review! Ideas and comments are appreciated but flamers will be used for smores!


	2. Explainations and accusations

Out of 181 hits, I've gotten 18 reviews, 3 C2s, 4 favorites, and 33 alerts. Thanks for everybody that review and/or voted! Remember to vote!! Also this chapter has some explainations.

Ichigo: 2

Renji: 1

Byakuya: 1

Toushiro: 5

Jushiro:

Gin: 1

Grimmjow: 1

Chapter 2: Explainations and accusations.

Uryuu was finally able to get Kagome home before Ichigo began questioning him. "Who is she? What's she doing here? How'd she see me?!" He fired off question after question and Uryuu pushed up his glasses in an annoyed manner.

"Well if you slowed down, I'll be able to answer them myself. Now what was the first one?" a voice quietly said from the doorway to the guest room. Both men turned to see Kagome standing there with a depressed look. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was a bit messed up but she came in and sat down. Ichigo sat across from her slowly.

"First off, what's your name?" he asked gruffly. She smiled and shook her head. _**'Just like him…'**_ she thought.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm Uryuu's cousin." His mouth dropped open. _**'There's no way someone like Ishida could have a cousin this cute,' **_he thought to himself. Shaking out of his stupor he asked his early questions.

"Okay, what are you doing here and why haven't I seen you before?"

"Some things happen at home and it was too much. I had to get away for awhile and also, bring up my grades."

He resisted asking what happened, figuring it was still to hard on her. "How were you able to see me earlier?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean? Everyone should have been able to see you unless you were a ghost or something."

Ichigo looked at Uryuu and he simply nodded. _**'Good thing Rukia's not here or she'll be chewing me out for this.' **_"What you saw early was me but it was my soul. I'm what people call a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers are people that exterminate Hollows or bad souls and guide pluses or good souls to the Soul Society. Soul Society is a place where souls go to when they die. There's Rukongai that houses the souls that can't become Shinigami. That's where the Seireitei comes in. It houses the Shinigami Academy and the barracks for the Gotei 13. But since I'm not dead, I can't stay there. I got my powers through Rukia who was the girl with me earlier. I'm known as a Substitute Soul Reaper. Any questions?" he explained. He studied her for a reaction.

"So how are these Hollows created?" Both men nearly fell over. Out of all the questions, she chooses that one?! Uryuu answered this time.

"Souls who's Chains of Fate that decomposed from being in the living world too long or the souls' heart is lost to despair. Hollows go around eating souls both living and dead so it's crucial to destroy them." Kagome's head snapped towards him

"And how do you know this, Uryuu?" she asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Uryuu gulped and pushed up his glasses again. Eyes narrowed more. "You're keeping something from, aren't you, Uryuu-kun? Tell me or do I have to send _that_ picture to everyone here?" Uryuu glared at her.

"You wouldn't **dare**."

"Try me." They glared at each other before he gave up. "I'm a Quincy. Quincy is like a soul reaper but we draw our spirit power from our surroundings instead of using our own. We use bows instead of swords. We form our bow and arrows through the spirit energy we collect. But we completely destroy the soul instead of purifying it."

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face. "So it's kinda like a miko except for how you get rid of them. Interesting…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean by 'miko', Kagome? Is there something **you're** not telling** me**?" he fired her own question back at her. She flinched and shook her head. "I...I'd rather not talk about it right now..." she whispered. Both men stole a glance at the other before looking at the sad girl in front of them. Placing his hand on hers, Uryu spoke. "It's alright, just tell me when you're ready." She sent a small smile to both of them but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow." Kagome stood up and ran up the stairs. She slammed her door and they heard her sobbing softly.

"What made her so broken?" Ichigo asked as he listened. He always hated crying women, it irked him no matter who it was. Uryuu just shrugged and followed Kagome upstairs. Ichigo took this as the cue to go. He stood up and went to leave but a picture on the wall caught his attention. A smiling 12-yr. old Kagome stood in a green sundress and was holding hands with a grumpy-looking Uryuu. Ichigo cracked a smile and left the apartment chuckling.

So there's the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer but next chapter is when two people will make their appearance. Oh and forgot to mention this is after the Aizen rebellion arc but not completely into the Arrancar arc. And next chapter will definately have some action in it. Till then, JA!


	3. Enter! The Gotei 13!

Wow, I feel so loved! You just keep the reviews coming and coming. I love you, guys! Keep the reviews and votes coming! And I'm adding a new character to the voting list. The votes will be open till I say stop. And new rule: one vote per character per chapter. Meaning if you like two characters, you can vote for both once.

Ichigo: 3

Renji: 1

Byakuya: 2

Toushiro: 8

Jushiro:

Gin: 1

Grimmjow: 2

Ulquiorra:

For those who don't know, Grimmjow is the 6th Espada with the blue hair and wild temper. Ulquiorra is the 4th Espada and he's the emo dude with the green eyes.

Chapter 3: Enter! The Gotei 13!

Ring, ring, rin-, WHAM!! "OUCH!!" Kagome yelled while nursing her bruised hand. Looking towards the smashed object, she glared at it before reading the fading digital numbers. She bolted out of the bed, grabbed her new uniform, and rushed into the bathroom. Showering quickly, she practically jumped into her uniform as she brushed her hair and teeth. She put on deodarant and body sprap as she looked fo her socks and shoes. Putting them on, she slid down the staircase while yelling, "I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!" (A/N: For a very important date. XD sorry, had to add that.)

Uryuu was in the kitchen and smiled to himself as he heard her run about. "Kagome, you're not late," he calmly told her. Kagome froze with a piece of toast in her mouth, bag in hand. Taking the toast from her mouth, she said, "What do you mean i'm not late? The bell rings at 8:00, doesn't it?" He smiled from behind his teacup and corrected her. "No, it rings at 8:30. That's just for today though. Any other day and it rings at 8:00. Today just happens to be a holiday." He placed his cup down and started towards the door. "I usually go in early so you can walk with me and tour the school a bit so you don't get lost. Do you want me to give a tour or do you want to wander?" he asked as he slipped on his shoes.

"I'll wander. It's better to make friends that way." They walked the few blocks in silence. Kagome didn't marvel at the building like some new-comers because she's seen prettier things in the Sengoku Jidai. Tears welled up but she forced them back. **_'I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore. Time to see through to that promise.' _**Waving goodbye to Uryuu, she walked in the main office. A plump lady with a gentle face with laugh lines helped her with her schedule. Kagome thanked her, tucked away the piece of papar, and set off. She found her home-room and continued to look for her other classes. She found them all by the time the bell rang. Hurrying to her home-room again, she bumped into something or, should I say, someone.

She slowly glanced up while holding her head. There wastwo people in Shinigami uniforms. One was bald with red markings on the side of his eyes. The other had ear-length purple-ish hair, bluish eyes, and red and yellow feathers attached to his right eye. "You Kagome Higurashi?" the bald one asked. Kagome tensed and bravely said, "Who wants to know?" Both of them just smirked. "Seems you are her. You're coming with us whether you likev it or not." She paled as they picked her up and started to run. The wind wouldn't come back into her lungs so she couldn't scream. They soon entered a gate and sped past the guard.

Kagome passed out not fromthe speed they were going but the amount of spirit energy she sensed. She was rudely woken up as she was roughly thrown to a wooden floor. "Ouch, that hurts you know!" she yelled as she glared at them.

"Well, sorry but that's not _my_ problem, now is it?" Baldy smirked. "Now you have to deal with _them_." He pointed behind her. She quickly turned around and gulped. Twenty eyes were pointed in her direction, some in interest, others in boredom. She looked at them in fear.

"Ikkaku, don't scare her more than she already is. Both of you are dismissed." The voice rang out from the old man at the head of the group. They quickly left. "Welcome Kagome. I am Head-Captian Yamamoto and this is my Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains. You must be wandering what you're doing here." His voice reminded her of her grandfather. It echoed with untold wisedom but lacked the small insanity her grandfather had. She could only nod as she studied the people in the room.

"We know of your adventures in the past and we're sorry for your suffering. But a new threat is rising. We need your help to defeat it. It wants the Shikon no Tama you guard." All captains faced towards him, stratled at what he said. The shortest of the captains stepped forward. He had white hair that had a single bang that hung in front of his left eye. His eyes were a light blue that looked as if his gaze could freeze you where you stood. He stood at "5, 2", an inch taller than her "5, 1".

"Head-Captain, no disrespect but what help would a 15 yr. old girl be? Especially one with her reiatsu," he asked, curiousty lining his voice. She bristled and stood up.

"I am no means weak, shorty! Besides the Shikon no Tama is gone. Disappeared as soon as I put it back together. Not to mention, I'm done with the whole saving the world thing!" she yelled and stomped her foot down for emphasis. An anger mark appeared and he was about to retort before he was ordered to stand down. He did so relunctly, glaring at the raven-haired girl.

"It didn't disappear. It lives on in your soul. That's why you're in danger." He summarized how the Shikon was buried in Kagome's soul. She said nothing as she placed a hand on her chest. Sighing, she asked, "How's this whole protection thing going to be?"

"You will be guarded in the day by one of our male officers and at night by a female officer. They will follow you around and protect from threats. You'll go to school like normal but they'll follow you around as they are now so normal humans can't see them. Then they'll enter a gigai so they can pose as visiting relatives or something of the sort. The females will stay in gigai and sleep over until it's time for the day shift. This'll continue till we can find some other way to handle the situation." He explained this all rather calmly while Kagome was freaking out. The Head-Captain left the other captains to choose who goes first. Rangiku volunteered for the first night while the men, mostly Byakuya and Hitsugaya, were glaring at each other.

"I'm not going," both captains said before glancing at the other.

"How 'bout we draw straws? The one with the shortest straw has to go," Jushiro offered. In his hand was 8 straws. "DOESN'T ANYONE CARE WHAT I THINK ABOUT THIS?!" Kagome yelled in the background. Everyone shrugged but drew.

Kenpachi laughed. "Apparently the shortest one got the shortest straw." The rest just smirked and wished him luck. Hitsugaya glared at the straw and aimed in at Kenpachi's head but missed. He growled and snapped to the stupified girl. "Come on, I don't want to do this anymore than you do." She followed him to the gate and out to her school. Kagome hung her head and thought, **_'And I thought my life was hell before.'_**

Sorry for getting this out later than I wanted but here it is! Not much but it's a chapter. What's Uryuu and Ichigo going to think? XD I love torturing poor, innocent people. Anyways, review!!


	4. Chaos at school! Powerful enemies appear

You people are freakin' awesome!! I feel so loved. The reviews keep piling in. So do the votes. By the way, here they are. And Toushiro's whipping everybody!! Oh and I'm completely messing with story line but it's just for the plot. Ichigo's now training with the Vaizard, Grimmjow didn't get his arm cut off, and two people come for a surprise visit but you can probably guess those two.

Ichigo: 3

Renji: 2

Byakuya: 2

Toushiro: 13

Jushiro:

Gin: 2

Grimmjow: 2

Ulquiorra:

Anyways, enjoy! "..." means talking: **_'...'_** means thinking: **_... _**means writing

Chapter 4: Chaos at school! Powerful enemies appear.

As they were leaving the gate, Hitsugaya started to talk. "At all times, you are to call me Captain Hitsugaya. Not Hitsugaya or any nickname but Captain Hitsugaya. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah but don't think I'll call you what you want me to. You have to earn my respect to get any respect back, shorty!" she replied back sharply. He turned on her.

"Who's calling who shorty? Apparently I'm taller than you so I make the rules, got it, Kagome?" he threatened.

"You may be taller but that doesn't give you any right to tell me what to do!" she yelled at him. He pinned her to the wall behind her and leaned closer. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "Yeah but I was sent here to protect you. In order to do that, you're going have to be a good girl and listen to me. Understood?" he whispered. He saw her nod. "Good." He pushed off the wall and continued walking. Kagome collapsed, panting. She finally got her breath back and ran after him.

Kagome walked into the classroom with a tardy slip. The teacher clucked his tongue in disapproval before facing the class. "Everyone, this is our new student. She just transfered here from Tokyo High. Tell us about yourself."

Kagome gulped before introducing herself. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I used to live as the Sunset Shrine. I moved in with my cousin after somethings happened at my old school." Some students raised their hands. The teacher pointed to one of them.

"What did you do at your old school? Kill someone?" the student asked. Kagome turned red from fury. "No, I didn't kill anyone! I was just sick alot and couldn't keep up with my school work. Any more questions?"

"Who's your cousin?" a girl called from the back. Kagome smiled and said, "Uryuu Ishida." The guys turned to the genuis with looks of amazement. The girls glared at her for being related to him. Only Kagome and Uryuu heard the thump that happened after the announcement. Uryuu finally turned his head from the window to the front to find the source, only for his eyes to widened. He glared at the white-haired, stupified shinigami.

Hitsugaya on the other hand was gawking at Kagome. **_'No way she's related to that Quincy! Her reiatsu doesn't feel any thing like his!' _**he thought as he got up and brushed himself off. He finally caught the Quincy's glare and started to glare right back. Kagome sweatdropped as electricity heated the room. The teacher pointed her to an empty seat in the back and she hurried so she could hide her face. Hitsugaya had no choice but to follow her but entertained himself with making the Quincy nervous.

As the teacher started to talk, Kagome began writing.

**Hitsugaya!! Stop glaring at Uryuu!**

"Why should I?"

**I can and will purify you if you don't!**

"I dare you to try it," he taunted by moving away from where she sat. She glared daggers at his head.

"I'll get you later, Hitsugaya!" she whispered vehemently. He just smirked and crossed his arms. A cough caught her attention.

"Miss Higurashi, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked the teacher, who just happened to be named Hitsugaya.

She blushed and shook her head. The class laughed as Kagome hid behind her book, beet red. The bell rang and Kagome shot up to leave but the teacher told her to stay behind.

"I'm letting you know now I do not tolerate interupptions in my class. Im letting you off this time but if it happens again, I'll be forced to give you a detention. Am I clear?" he warned. "Crystal," she responded. He waved her out. Uryuu caught her at the door and quickly pulled her behind him.

"Uryuu, what are you doing?" she squeaked as she was pulled to the roof. "I'll explain when we get there." She kept quiet but vaguely wondered where Hitsugaya went as he wasn't trailing behind her. She found him already on the roof, leaning against the fence.

"Why are you following my cousin?" he inquired. Hitsugaya looked at Kagome and the look clearly meant, 'Explain.' She sighed and started to explain the whole situation. After she finished, Uryuu contemplated it before glaring at the bored Shinigami. "Don't try any thing with her or I will destroy you. I can guarantee that." Uryuu's look was threat enough but Hitsugaya merely scoff and said, "As if. You can't do anything without your powers, can you, Quincy? Or did you forget about that?"

Kagome quickly intercepted the punch thrown and she tried to placate the Quincy. After she calmed him down and sent him away, she began yelling at Hitsugaya. During her rant, a beep was heard and he checked his communicater. Spotting the Hollows coming towards them, he put it away and slapped a hand to her mouth. Pulling her flush against his chest, he hid in the shadows. The Hollows' reiatsu was that of an Arrancar and he felt it all the way to here.

"Kagome, I want you to stay here. There's Hollows coming but they're stronger than the normal ones. And whatever you do, **don't **come out until they're gone. Can you at least do that?" he said in a low voice. She nodded and blushed. Being pulled against a guy's chest-even though she hated him- and him holding her caused her natural reaction. But that quickly went away as two people stepped down onto the roof. Hitsugaya let go of her and went out to meet them. Kagome looked slowly around the corner and gasped.

Both Arrancar were male, powerful, and- in Kagome's opinion- hot. The one on the left had light blue spiky hair, deep blue eyes, tannish skin, and teal markings underneath his eyes. He had a maniacal grin on as he shifted impatiently. His outfit was a high-collared white jacket that was lined in black and it was open. He wore white hakamawith a black sash, black socks, and traditional sandals. His jacket sleeves were rolled up, showing strong forearms. A jaw bone piece was on his right side of his face and a hole was in his abdomen.

The one on the right had shaggy black hair, piercing green eyes, pale skin, and twin streaks of green flowed from his eyes. He also wore similar clothez but his jacket was more of a kimono. His zipper was zipped up to a little below the hole in his neck. He showed no emotion as he stared down at the Shinigami in front of him.

Hitsugaya tightened his grip on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Who are you and what do you want?" he bravely called out. The one on the right stepped forward.

* * *

Sorry but I'm cutting it off right there. I want to have a little suspense. The next chapter will be filled with action!! Promise on scout's honor!

Ichigo: What scout honor?! You've never been a scout!

You know what? Shut up! Anyways, please, please,_ please _review and vote!!


	5. Disappearance and regret!

Still feeling loved here!! I am officially closing the votes because it's an unanimous vote: Toushiro wins. Sorry to everyone who wanted another character to win but Toushiro has 16 votes right now and everyone else has 5 and below. I will make a one-shot series for all the other characters so it'll be even. I have no idea what to my next story on though. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Disappearance and regret!

"My name is of no consequence.However, Aizen-sama is interested in the girl you Shinigami are protecting. Hand her over and we won't kill you." His baritone voice held no emotion in it and made Kagome shiver from the emptiness. Hitsugaya tightened his grip till his knuckles turned white from the strain. Taking the silence as a no, he stepped back. "Very well. Grimmjow, this is your fight."

"Heh, finally! You're not the one I want to fight but you'll do. Come on, Shinigami! I'll punch ya full of holes!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged straight towards Hitsugaya. He pulled out his sword in time to block the blow to his stomach. Pushing back, he swung out, barely missing Grimmjow's arm. The blue-haired espada gave a laugh before firing off multiple punches at the shingami. Blocking them all with his sword, he waited for his limiters to be released. He kept glancing Kagome was hiding, hoping she listened to him this time. After recieving a blow to the stomach, started to store up his reiatsu. Once ready he swung his sword in a circular motion. "Sit upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru. Prepare to die, Espada!" Hitsugaya said as he unleashed his shikai. A dragon of ice with red eyes barreled straight towards Grimmjow. He frowned and prepared for the impact. Dust clouded his form for a few moments before a chunk of ice appeared in Grimmjow's former spot. Thinking the battle was over, he glanced at where the other Espada was before he was thrown into the fence.

He yelled when he hit it but was still able to stand. Facing his new opponent, he didn't spot him in time to block the hit to the face. He was thrown into the wall. His vision blurred but he shakily stood up. The sound of cracking ice filled the area. Shards were flung as Grimmjow stretched his frozen limbs. He spotted the bloodied Hitsugaya before scowling at the black-haired Espada.

"Ulquiorra, I thought you said this was my fight. If so, why the hell are you fighting it?!" he roared. Ulquiorra merely glanced his way before walking towards the panting form of the Shinigami. "I did say it was your fight. You were taking too long," he said as he stopped in front of him. Hitsugaya attempted to activate his bankai but was kicked in the stomach again. Coughing up blood, he faintly heard Kagome calling his name. He quickly fainted.

As Kagome watched all this from the sidelines, she automatically raced forward, calling his name, when she saw him cough blood. **'Bad move, idiot!' **she thought as she was captured by the blue-haired Arrancar. Summoing what little miko powers she could in her hands, she placed them on the arm holding her arms and waist. Yelping out in pain, he quickly dropped her, allowing her to continue moving towards the injured Shinigami.

Ulquiorra placed a foot on Hitsugaya's throat and she stopped. "If you wish for him to live, I suggest you come with us quietly. Otherwise he will be killed. This is an order, not a negotiation. What will it be?" he questioned as he applied more pressure. Hitsugaya began to cough and gasp for breath.

"Stop! I'll go, just please don't kill him. I'll go," she cried, tears streaking lines down her cheeks. He took away his foot and stepped away. He opened up a passageway and motioned for Grimmjow to bring her. He did so reluctantly by grabbing her arm and dragging her. She didn't put up a fight. She just closed her eyes and let her be pulled along. The tunnel led to a big white hall and at the far end was giant double doors, also white.

Hitsugaya was struggling to get up or open his eyes. He faintly heard footsteps and voices coming his way. A cool hand was placed on his forehead as he was turned over. "Captain! What happened and where's Kagome?" he heard his lieutenant ask, concern coated her voice.

"T...they got her...I'm sorry...They were..too strong..." he managed to get out before slipping back into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

Kagome was dragged into the doors and pushed in front of a throne. On it sat a man with brown-hair and a piece of it hung over his left eye. His eyes were a deep brown and he wore a polite smile. His chin was in the palm of his hand as they studied each other. He also wore white hakamas and haori with a black kurisode underneath.

"You are the one known as Kagome, am I right?" he politely asked as if she hadn't been kidnapped for this. Fury welled up inside of her.

Placing her hands on her hips , she glowered at him. "So what if I am? What is the point of dragging me here? And who are you to think you can go around kidnapping random girls?!" she yelled. The man seemed surprised but regain his polite features.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen. Pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

Sorry there wasn't much of a fight scene. I suck at them. And sorry it was way short! Couldn't put anything else cause I wanted to save the surprise. Anyways, review even if it's to tell me you hate me. T-T I'll understand.

Ichigo: Quit your crying, stupid girl!!

Grimmjow, please take care of him for me.

Grimmjow: With pleasure. COME HERE, ICHIGO! I'LL PUNCH YA FULL OF HOLES!

Ichigo: Oh shit!

Language!! Anyways, please review and give suggestions for my first one-shot!


	6. Stories and a rescue mission!

Thanks for all the support, everybody! Sorry for the short chapter last time. I don't do to good on fight scenes. Anyways, enjoy!

Ichigo: Maybe you suck at fight scenes because you suck in general!

What'd you say, strawberry? --x

Ichigo: You heard me! And my name doesn't mean STRAWBERRY!! :;Fight starts, Ulquiorra walks in;:

Ulquiorra: :;looks at Ichigo;: Stupid piece of trash. The onna forgot to mention she has or never will own Bleach and/or Inuyasha.

So mean. T-T

Chapter 6: Stories and a rescue mission!

"Well I'm glad it's a pleasure for you, pal! I've heard about you from Ichigo and Uryuu. You're the one who betrayed Soul Society and stole the Hogouyoku!" she continued yelling.

"At least I don't have to explain who I am. But you want to know why you're here? Very well. You were brought here for one purpose: to help me make the Kings' Key. Your power and the Shikon no Tama within you will help things go along smoothly," he calmly explained.

"Well what if I don't want to help you?" she asked, a smug smirk appearing on her face.

"Simple. I'll destroy your pathetic friends who think they can beat me. So you either help of your free will or I'll use **any** means necessary to get you to help me. Understand?" he said with the threat left hanging. She gasped and nodded. "Good. Ulquiorra, show her to her room." He nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow him. She did so reluctantly. They went out the double doors and down the long hallway. Grimmjow had disappeared for the time-being so it was quiet.

Stopping in front of a door, he started to speak. "This is your room from now on. A servant will be by shortly to show you around." Then he left and she walked in. The color theme was light blue and silver. She wandered around, taking in the feel of her new "home". There was a queen sized bed with light-blue sheets with a silver comforter and pillows. A nightstand sat next to the bed on the right and a few feet away from that was a wardrobe and vanity. On the left side of the room was another door she assumed led to the bathroom. The only window was above the headboard of the bed. The view was a stretch of white sand and a crescent moon.

She shivered lightly at the ominous glow the moon gave off and pulled the curtains closed. A knock was heard at the door and Kagome softly told whoever it was to come in. The door opened seconds later and a young girl came in. She had short black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a piece of bone trailing from her left ear to her chin in a thin line. She bowed and said, "Kagome-san, Ulquiorra-sama ordered me to show you around. If you would follow me, we'll begin." Kagome followed the girl throughout the building,. When she finally got back to her room, she knew this place almost like the back of her hand. Especially where not to go and the consqences of going there. She was introduced to some of the other Arrancar. They also ran into Grimmjow again. Kagome ended telling him off so then he wouldn't leave her alone. He followed them on the rest of the tour and she had to slam her door in his face for him to get the picture. She sunk on to the bed and automatically sank into sweet unconsciousness.

She woke up the next morning to a soft knocking on the door and a voice telling her breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes. She dragged herself out of the warm covers and sluggishly walked towards the bathroom. She quickly showered and changed into the new clothes she was given. It was white, of course. The top was a formfitting shirt with a small V-neck and the sleeves flowed out like kimono sleeves. The pants were tight at the waist but loosened up as it flowed down. White slippers accompanied it. She walked out into the hall and looked around. Nobody was in sight. Kagome heaved a sigh. She turned around and headed towards the dining room.

Back in the Soul Society, Hitsugaya was awakening from his slumber. He felt the bandages and mask placed on him to keep him alive. The monitor kept up a steady beeping as he looked around the sickbay with heavy eyes. His eyes landed on Matsumoto who was asleep in a chair beside his bed. Her head was on the bed and one of her hands was holding his. She had bags under her eyes and he wondered how long she had sat there. He gently gave her hand a squeeze. She woke up slowly and brought her head up.

"Taicho? Are you really awake?" she whispered, sleep clouded her voice. He nodded. She suddenly perked up and called for Unohana. "Taicho, you've been asleep for a week!" His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. A whole WEEK?! His heart speed raced. "Taicho, calm down! It's not that bad! Honestly!" she panicked. He started to calm down. Unohana checked him over and then took the breathing mask off.

"Can you breath without any trouble?" she questioned as she began changing his bandages. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah, no problems," he hoarsely answered. Unohana just smiled, finished her job, then left. Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. "Is there any sign of her?" he asked.

She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning on the wall next to the window. "Not a single trace. We've enlisted the help of Urahara and Yoruichi but not even they can track her. We think she was taken to Hueco Mundo to help Aizen with his plans. Kurotsuchi-taicho has been working non-stop to prepare for the final battle. Yamamoto-taicho fears the worst has yet to come if Aizen achieves his goal. All shingami are on high alert so hurry up and get better, Taicho." She then started to leave but stopped. "Oh, and we got a new captain." She left with those words.

He sat up and beagn to process everything he was told. He took another look around the room and spotted his clean uniform and his zanpakuto on another chair. He swiftly put them on and left behind Matsumoto. He headed straight towards Squad 1 barracks, intending to speak with Yamamoto before he was pulled into an ally.

Turning on the person, he was about to yell before he saw it was Momo. He became speechless. She gave him a hug and whispered, "Lil' Shiro, I'm glad you're alright." He hugged back.

"Sorry if I worried you, Momo. And it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

Sorry again for not updating earlier. Or making this long. But doesn't something seem fishy about Momo? Anyways, I'll update again soon. Please review!!


End file.
